


[Working Title] Adding the Bazooka is Just Wish Fulfilment

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks + Malfunctioning Bazooka AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reborn, Comically Oversized Cock(s), Crack, Deflowering, Double Anal Penetration, Enemas, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Malfunctioning Ten Year Bazooka, POV Dino (Reborn), Teenage Reborn (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The Bazooka malfunctions and drops a teenage Reborn into Dino and Tsuna's laps.





	1. The Bazooka Malfunctions

He doesn't question his luck when the diminutive form of Tsuna and he's shared tormentor vanishes in a puff of the pink smoke that marked the use of the TY Bazooka; especially when the lithe form of a most definitely _teenage_ Reborn, still with a pacifier at his throat, drops into his lap. He and Tsuna had just finished their second round of the evening, and the younger Sky was asleep next to him, a large plug holding him at the ready for a third go once they'd both napped.

He's quite happy to take a little vengeance on their tutor; he won't have to deal with the man's revenge for at least a decade, and he's quite pretty like this. He settles to kissing the small Sun, debating on the best way to enjoy the next four minutes and thirty odd seconds. He doubted he could force his cock into his tutor safely in so little time, but he could definitely have some fun before taking Tsuna for another go.

He settles for keeping his tutor's mouth occupied, so he can't say anything Stupid, and getting his hands on the Sun's cock. (Leon, in amusement had slid down to bind his master's wrists behind his back, which only made life even easier.) Reborn tries to bite him into releasing his mouth, but he kissed Kyoya on a regular basis, and the teenage version of his tutor had _nothing_ on the Cloud in a temper; instead he took the opportunity to fuck his mouth with his tongue, the way he wished he could fuck the Sun's ass. Brutally. And allows his Flames, needy and hungry to seep from him, enflaming his victim's desires, too.

Reborn eventually tries biting his tongue (nothing that Kyoya hasn't done before), and he realises that he's been kissing the teenage version of his tutor for at _least_ five minutes; the Sun is hard and squirming in his lap, and showing no signs of being restored to his smaller state or disappearing into another puff of pink smoke. Which meant that - he nudges the facedown Tsuna with one leg until he wakes, and then breaks off from the kiss, forcing two fingers into his tutor's mouth to keep it occupied.

"The future seems to have sent us a present, Tsu-nii." He allows a leer to seep into his words as the teenage version of their tutor drools around his fingers. "You should probably go first." The smaller Sky's eyes widen at the sight of a mostly grown version of his tutor writhing naked and needy in his lap.

"How long?" He shifts to his knees, crowding close to the two of them.

"It's probably broken; he's certainly been here for too long already." There is lube hidden in multiple places around his bedroom; he needs to use so much on most of his partners that he prefers to always have it in easy reach, and he hands it to Tsuna. "I'll keep his mouth occupied, if you'll start opening him for us sweetheart." Tsuna obliges, and the teen in his lap shivers as a first slick finger is introduced into his ass.

"He's very, very tight, Dino-nii." And he suspects that Tsuna agrees with him that Reborn is very, very pretty like this; not that they'll get to do this again for _years_ \- if ever, though it makes a remarkable incentive to find a way to help uncurse their tutor. "Do you have any of the stuff you used to help me relax the first time? Otherwise this is going to take _hours_ to work him open enough even for _my_ cock."

"In the bathroom, in the kit. I showed you how to set it up, remember?" Tsu-nii nodded, and sprung out of the bed, leaving Reborn to him. He was still sucking on the two fingers in his mouth. "We're both going to take you Reborn-kun, but you need a little something to help with that." He presses one of the small Sun's hands to his slowly hardening cock. Their tutor's eyes widen at the outline.

He carried him through, using his mass and Flames to keep their tutor at least some what compliant, and grinned at the sight of the large enema bag hung over the shower cubicle door. "I put the maximum amount in Dino-nii; you did imply you wanted him too."

"I do, sweetheart." He encouraged Reborn to wrap his legs around his waist, and allowed Tsuna to insert the nozzle into the Sun's ass and turn the tap. The small teen in his arms shivered and whined as the whole, large bag drained into him, filling him so full that he could _feel_ it against his abdomen. "Shhh. You'll feel better in a minute, and then after we've done it again, you'll find it much easier to stretch for us and it'll feel so good." They fill and empty him several times before carry the shivering teen into the shower - with Tsuna having finally managed most of his height, this Reborn was the smallest of the three of them - and washing him gently, letting him adjust to his body having been emptied out, before Dino carried him back to their bed without a protest.

This time two fingers slide in easily, and Dino has to hold him and kiss him to keep him from trying to snatch the reins; the third and fourth fingers take more effort, and much lubricant, but his hole does stretch, does give - this is not the first time _either_ of them have coaxed a virgin into taking them, Hayato being a glorious example as was Tsuna himself - but it was still going to be very, very tight hole even for Tsu-nii. At least their tutor was a Sun, and one whose Flames were internalised, so he might _hurt_ but they wouldn't do permanent damage.

"That's four, Dino-nii." He hums, and keeps kissing their tutor even as he positions him over his little 'brother's' cock, and lowers him down until the head is resting against the twitching hole Tsu-nii had just stopped playing with. He and Tsuna have to force the smaller Sky's bulbous, fist sized cock head through the ring; it does fit, though by the time it's in, Dino's arms are full of a twitchy, needy, sobbing Reborn, body stretched to unforgiving degree, Flames trying to 'heal' it, and now sliding slowly, so very slowly down the proverbial greasy pole. By the time there's six of the fourteen inches inside, he's crying, begging them to stop; by twelve he's entirely nonverbal, and when he's finally taken the whole thing, his eyes are lit with the fire of his Flames.

He fingers the place where the two of them, his little 'brother' and his tutor are joined, and allows his Sunny Flames to drift across and through the overstretched, starting to tear skin to heal the damage. It would be no fun if they had to stop because Reborn _really_ couldn't take them. The boost seems to help, given that Reborn starts to try and ride Tsuna, a hesitating rise and slide back down, the way his cock is leaking a steady flow of pre-cum only emphasising they may have ruined him for anal sex with normal sized cocks, and left him from wondering how long they'd have to wait until he would be willing to crawl back into their bed again.

Tsuna has to help him fairly quickly, but that's not surprising; not with more than a foot of cock rearranging the teen's body to fit, and an unfamiliar muscle movement needed to move with it wedged there; and his little Tsu-nii doesn't last that long, not compared to how long he _could_ last, which probably reflected both the novelty of the situation, and the large plug stuffed in his ass and wedged firmly against his prostate. (He'd been planning to _really_ enjoy his Tsu-nii; the smaller Sky was still one of his favourite play partners.) The feel of hot cum against clean, sensitised internal walls had the Sun screaming an orgasm, too; not that his muscles had enough tone - or space - to really tense with Tsu-nii's cock in the way. They'd have even less space to do so when he took his turn. The Sun really would look wrecked when he was returned to the future; perhaps it would give his own Dino and Tsuna the cue to pounce.

He lifts the small Sun off his brother Sky's cock, admiring the trickles of cum and lubricant and the way the hole fought to close but couldn't after a sustained fucking by a cock close to four inches in diameter. Not that that was the widest it was going to take; he was closer to five inches in diameter. He rolled Reborn beneath him, lifting limp legs up onto his shoulders, and holding his hips with large hands and watching the hole he wanted to fuck wink and try and put up some resistance, make some attempt to protect the passage beyond. Not that it would be able to when he finally brought his cock to bear; not in this position, but right now he was admiring the mess his little brother had made of their tutor, and wondering if, if they had long _enough_ they could stretch him far enough to take them both. He shoved that thought away, and positioning himself bore down, and down until the ring gave up, reluctantly and swallowed him.

Tsuna had to lean in and swallow the high-pitched shriek that earned him, and he pumps his Flames in to the body beneath him too, to stop it from tearing and to carve himself enough room to get his whole cock in. He doesn't try this often, but he doesn't think; he just wants his former tutor impaled on his entire length, his to use and fuck. His Flames call - and this version's Flames answer, Sky and Sun and Mist entwining round each other until he slides the last inch into the thin form beneath him.

What he wants to do now is fuck the body beneath him hard, but he doesn't. He takes it slow and easy; Tsuna will let him hammer away at him later, and the other Sky is better equipped to deal with him at full strength and speed than a novice to his bed, even as strong a Sun as Reborn. Not that slow and easy isn't enjoyable - not when the teen beneath you is shivering and shaking and outright _begging_ , sobs of pleasure escaping them at the unforgiving stretch of taking so much into a rarely used part of their body. He does so hope his future self has the nerve to keep his tutor in his bed for a while; he strokes a sun Flame covered hand over his abdomen, Activating the muscles there, massaging himself with them until he's balanced on the edge and Reborn's eyes are wild and Flame filled again.

There's a weight in the room, like something's about to happen, and he drags the waiting orgasm from the Sun, allowing him his own, and Tsuna's waiting with one of their plugs, about four inches in length and four in diameter to give him something to come down around, when the pink smoke starts. They plug him with more haste than gentleness, and are back under the covers when it dissipates again, leaving a grumpy and annoyed looking toddler-sized Arcobaleno standing on the coverlet. "I don't want to know, do I?"


	2. Epilogue Pt1

He reappeared in the puff of pink smoke, naked and exhausted from what had just happened, with a plug that he would have considered ridiculously large in his ass if it wasn't for the two cocks that had been up it prior to it's insertion. After those two, it was barely large enough to register. Not that he could bring himself to pull it out yet; that was going to hurt and be messy and most _definitely_ would need privacy; the two alternate versions of the boys he'd helped raise (they couldn't be anything other than alternates with cocks that were inhumanely large; he'd seen both boys nude often enough thanks to the bullets to know that while they were well-endowed, it was a very human size rather than anything bigger) had filled him with what felt like gallons of cum _and_ had managed to call his Mist to the surface.

It rolled beneath his skin, enflamed by the residue of two sets of Sky Flames still present in his body; he rarely managed to call it up himself, his determined creation of chaos a way to compensate for it. He'd have to settle it before he went anywhere near his versions of Dino or Tsuna or they'd be sorely tempted to copy their alternates.

Of course, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. A fluffy brunet stuck his head round the door, eyes lit with his Sky as they were so very often since he'd assumed control of the Vongola. "Reborn, _why_ is my intuition insisting that there's a Vongola in here?" He swallowed at the implication; it could of course just be the residue of the other two Skies Flames in the cum the plug was keeping in his ass, but Tsuna's intuition was _almost_ impossible to fool. There was another question that went unasked, but the fact that _his_ Tsuna was aroused at the sight of him flushed and recently taken was obvious to him. Then the Decimo frowned. "And a Cavallone? I left Dino in my office, and he'd have told me if he had an heir, legitimate or otherwise."

He shifted on the sofa, nudging the plug in his ass against his prostate and making his cock start to fill in protest. "The Bazooka malfunctioned again -" Tsuna was pushed into the room, his older student making it clear he'd followed his own, weaker intuition, here, rather than Tsuna; his eyes were aglow. Both mens' eyes fixed on the large plug he was trying to find a comfortable position to sit on. "- and the alternates I ran into were randy little shits. Which I see holds true to you two, too."

"My intuition is demanding that -" Tsuna fumbled for words, Flames rising higher in frustration and the sight made him squirm on the plug, "- I pleasure the 'mother' of my heir. Dino-nii?" There was a question in the name, a number of them. The blond nodded, a smile that would have better suited the Vongola Cloud on his lips.

His cock was full again now, and he rolled his eyes. "At least you two aren't anywhere _near_ as big as your alternates are." He probably shouldn't have said that aloud; not with the way that both his boys' Dying Will Flames promptly lit on their foreheads, and a whole silent conversation ensued. They moved _fast_ under the Flame; not so fast that he couldn't follow, not with the curse having been lifted, but fast enough that he wasn't surprised to find himself pressed between the two of them on the bed, his younger student kissing him, while the older one slid down the bed and investigated the plug.

Testing the stretch of his hole around it's thick neck, and nudging it in and out in strokes of increasing length, stretching him further and further as it started to come closer to pulling the widest part, the part the size of Tsuna's fist, out of his body. "This is a _very_ pretty sight, Reborn. But how big _is_ this plug? It looks _huge_ and I haven't managed to pull it even part way out."

"You were very -" the steady movement of the plug, brushing against his prostate made him pause, trying to keep his thread of thought, "- much nicknamed for your cock in that reality, Bucking Horse. And Tsuna wasn't very far behind you; I'd seen smaller cocks on your stallions."

"Then we'll just have to share you, to make sure you're adequately full, Reborn, if you've been taking cocks _that_ large." The words come from the small brunet monopolising his mouth and stroking his cock. "After all, _we_ must ensure you're pleasured, o mother of our heirs." There's a sound of agreement from the blond behind him, and the plug _almost_ pops out on the next pull, the stretch unforgiving, and then it was driven back into his body. Tsuna's words startle him; and he groans internally. His current situation really was his _own_ fault. He had honed both of their intuitions and insisted they listen to it; it had made them excellent, if occasionally idiosyncratic leaders of men - ones that had proved almost impossible to even _injure_ in battle, but he'd also seen how territorial Daniela had been about Timoteo when he was young. It was going to be an _exceedingly_ long few months.

But the plug popping free, and the fluids leaking from his ass dragged his attention away from that train of thought. "You really are open and well-used, Reborn. I can see _everything_ ; including your prostate. It's all swollen." Fingers dip inside, rubbing circles over the sensitive gland. Not that he feels them until they make contact with it. "Roll onto your back Tsu-nii."

The smaller Sky does, and he's lifted by Dino, fluids from the earlier rounds of sex with their alternates dripping down his thighs and 'dropped' onto his own Tsuna's respectable large cock. A large hand pushes him forward, back into his younger student's close embrace, and his kisses, which were hungry, and just as dominant as he liked - his boys' intuition was definitely in overdrive. Then there's a second cock head and his body stretches easily to take it - the two of them put to together are only _very_ slightly wider than the alternate Dino's monstrosity, and he clenches experimentally. Two cocks in his ass is a different sensation from one very _large_ one.

The two of them set a wicked pace, not rough, but demanding, and their Flames roll over the three of them, pale and dark orange intertwining with his dark yellow. The two of them have definitely surrendered to their intuition; they do _everything_ right to have him rapidly cumming, another dry orgasm, that had him wringing down around them. " _Ours._ " He surrenders; at least he'll be well pleasured that way. Even if he's somewhat disconcerted by his new role. He'll take it out of his boys' hides later; they'll need to be at the top of their games to keep up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the month, he's already the size of a house - as best anyone can figure, his cursed strength, in combination with that of the two Skies he's gotten himself pregnant _by_ , means that the process had both been possible, and had been dramatically accelerated. No-one was entirely sure when he'd pop; especially with two babies growing in a Flame-created womb, and he'd been left insatiable and bed-bound. Not that he'd been left _alone_ in his bed; he had to chase one or other or both of his boys out of it in order to get any sleep - or for said Vongola and Cavallone Dons to get anything other than him  _done_.

(He was just glad that their insatiability was going to make the birthing easier; he'd helped with _one_ male birth when he was younger, before the curse, and he feared for his ass when he thought about those memories. There had been a _lot_ of damage to repair.)

They're fucking when his water breaks, unexpectedly. He's got Dino's cock up his ass and Tsuna's in his mouth, and the older of his two students was fingering his hole, working him open far enough for Tsuna to join him. The boys are careful with him; he could have taken both of them without any additional stretching, given that he'd spent most of the previous month with something up his ass.

His waters trickle down his older student's cock, and he swallows, abruptly nervous. At least until his two boys' eyes catch fire, and their Flames start to flood the room. They calm him, as does the way that Dino continues to fuck him, and stretch him, and Tsuna levers his mouth off his cock. His younger student pulls him up, and Dino follows, reluctant to allow him off his cock. "You'll be alright, our own."

He shudders, suddenly sure of their intent. He's right; Dino withdraws just long enough to settle him on Tsuna's cock. He can feel the younger Sky nudge the place inside that needed to open for the birthing, and then there was his older student sliding in too and he was pleasantly full. (Not full enough, not enough, the memories whisper.)

But one of the cocks in his ass, Tsuna's, starts to swell, and he hiccups a giggle, as the stretch bites, and he feels the first of the contractions. Contractions that force him to squeeze around the two cocks shoved into his passage, cocks that were now _both_ swelling inexorably. His younger student cupped his face then, and kissed him thoroughly, eyes still alight with brilliant Sky Flames. "Still with us, our own?"

He nods. And then the two of them were moving, cocks still swelling, still stretching him, and he's shivering and shaking his way through the orgasms they press on him, the resulting contractions mixing with the ones from the birthing. They keep him stretching, wider and wider, pushing more and more pleasure on him, Sky Flames dancing through and over his skin, coaxing his Sun and his Mist into helping with the process; they continue until between one breath and another, the two of them pull out, leaving him so empty he wants to cry.

Except there was one of the babies sliding down, down, down, into his stretched passage; the feeling made him shiver, and squirm, and then the head was pressing against his sphincter from the inside, and the boys were coaxing him through the final push. Not that it was that hard; he'd taken wider things from his boys, but it was a _very_ different feeling.

The first baby, probably Tsuna's, and a Sky from the orange eyes that opened to greet him was laid on his chest, and then there were the contractions again - which had felt so much better with a cock in there than empty - and there was the second baby to birth. That was even _easier_ , body now growing used to what to do, but it did leave him panting and delirious, and so open until the plug - the damn plug he'd returned from the alternates wearing - was slid into his open body, cooling, numbing gel coating it.

Both babies squirm, latch onto his nipples, and his Flames make sure there is milk for them both, and his two lovers watch, amused, still aroused, and then Dino pulls a wiggling Tsuna beneath him, and pins the smaller Sky who takes the older Don's cock so easily that he suspects that Dino's been at Tsuna every time he'd kicked them out of bed to get work done - not that he's complaining. Not when it's such a pretty sight to watch. (He'll have to insist he gets further demonstrations while his ass heals.)


	4. Chapter 4

He does beat both of his boys _senseless_ when he comes up pregnant again. The first time hadn't _actually_ been their fault, so he'd refrained, especially with them so intent on keeping him pleasured, but he had two babies on the breast, he was all of fifteen, physically, and there were _definitely_ more than two in there this time. Or at least that was Shamal's best guess, based on the fact he was racing through the stages of pregnancy at only half the pace he previously had.

He also hits Shamal at the suggestion he should give up riding the two cocks he's so enamoured with; he'd like to see the Mist give up women for a month, first. His boys adore him and he's grown addicted to them lavishing attention on him; but he cuts them off for a night after Shamal confirms his state, and gets to watch a very pleasant scene; his younger student shamelessly taking his older one's cock, and pushing the outer limits of the trick the two of them had figured out during his labour. Tsuna was _very_ pretty stretched and begging.

He actually shares Tsuna with Dino after that round, and it's very pleasurable - even if he does prefer being the centre of the boys attention. He really does end up big this time; and as the Mist Flame-based womb allows all of it's inhabitants as much space as they _need_ to get to full and healthy size, the bed rest is not so much his boys being paranoid as a necessity when in the last weeks he's got close to fifty percent extra body mass, between the fluids protecting the babies and the four - _four_! - babies in there. At least he has no reason to fear the birthing - not with how easy the first two were. Not with the basic precautions of an oversized plug and frequent rides on his boys to keep himself open.

The biggest problem they have, if he's honest is the way _Tsuna's_ belly was starting to swell. Not that his younger student had realised what was going on, yet, and he wasn't inclined to tell him. Not yet. Oh he would; Tsuna's asshole was so tightly furled most of the time that he'd be in agony if he didn't and he had no desire to have to heal that mess. He orders a Sky Orange plug on his tablet instead; he'll pin him down after he's given birth this time and _make_ the little Sky take it; if the measurements were accurate, it was nearly a foot and a half in circumference and Tsuna's wails would be _amazing_.

Not necessary, it being that wide, but he did so enjoy seeing both boys suffer for his whims and his pleasure; and making Tsuna sit on it whilst doing his paperwork would be phenomenal entertainment for him. He made a mental note to quietly employ three more nursery maids, though; he wasn't giving up his sleep when his boys could afford the help. And once the babies were _all_ here, he'd make Tsuna spar with Xanxus with the plug in. That would be hysterical, though it could end up with his younger student being well fucked by someone other than his older one, and that didn't really sit right.

This time, it takes closer to two months for him to be ready; and he spends the last week with his legs spread - it's the only way he can get comfortable with the weight of his quads, and the only way he can deal with how insatiable the boys were being and he is _definitely_ ready to be done when his waters do break. The birthing is just as easy as it was previously, and its when the boys are curling up with him, the babies fed, that he murmurs in Tsuna's ear the knowledge he'd been keeping to himself. He's amused when Tsuna's only response is to bury his head in his - Reborn's - shoulder, but Dino bounces out of the bed gleefully to get the toys that he's directed to fetch, and his younger student goes to sleep with a large plug up his ass that makes him _squirm_ , and a full load of Dino's cum to keep him 'warm'.

They work Tsuna up to the one he'd ordered, and he was right; watching the Decimo squirm on it was exceedingly good fun. And made his older student absolutely insatiable - it was just as well the younger one was already pregnant, or given the amount of cum he was routinely being filled with he'd have been having octuplets instead of twins. (Distracting Dino with Tsuna's ass also gives him and Shamal time to figure out a way to keep him from getting pregnant _again_ ; one of Shamal's mosquitoes ends up being the solution and given how much he wants to be fucked by the time they figure it out, he's relieved; eight babies within a year or so of each other in age would be _plenty_.) Tsuna's birthing is harder than his, but not dangerously so, and as much as he'd enjoyed it, is relieved to be told there is a preventative that'll work.

(There is a further ‘incident’ though, and there'll be ten in the nursery, but he hopes no more. They really should have remembered to dose Dino, too.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the Epilogue:
> 
> "Mom, our cocks won't stop growing!" his two eldest sons were going to get their asses thrashed if they didn't stop calling him mom - as was Dino, whose fault it was they'd picked up the habit in the first place, "and our Guardians keeping eyeing them like they want to take a ride." His eyes widen in alarm. He wasn't ready to be a grandparent yet!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Working Title] Loser Serves the Winner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147559) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
